


Drawing Log January 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Chubby, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Male Slash, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drawings which don't have titles I've done in January 2014. They are all full-colored ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log January 2014

I love to see Doyle gets caught and tied up... *g* 

 

Doyle (think inwardly) : He's got a nice body :-)

 

Just about to kiss...

 

Here is Birthday wish for MS! Congrats!

 

And this is a present for Doyle.

Doyle: So, can I unwrap this?

Bodie: Do as you like, love.

 

Doyle is borrowing Bodie's pink shrit and tempt him with glimps of naked bum ;-)

 

Chubby kiss.

 

Early in the morning, They have to go to work. Ray just woke up and Bodie is snatching last minutes in the bed.

 

Just waiting the flower bloom...


End file.
